Courtney's Stuff
by MeAndYouForeverBaby
Summary: Takes place after the terrifying kiss of Duncan and Gwen. Duncan takes a look into Courtney's facebook and her Diary. His consience slaps some sense into him. He figures he still loves courtney. Will Courtney forgive him? Mild Lanuage. DXC


Courtney's Stuff!

"I think I'm going to the confessional for a while. I mean I have a lot of stuff on my mind so why not? No one touch my laptop or my PDA! You'll see my wrath if you do!" Courtney said while on the TDWT first class section on the plane. She was probably going to be in there for a good 30 mins. (Note: takes place after the terrifying kiss of Duncan and Gwen)

After Courtney left the room, since Duncan was in the first class cabin as well, he was bored and decided to take a look at some of the stuff in the 1st class Cabin.

Duncan P.O.V

_Who the hell cares if I touch there Effin stuff? Well if they do they can go Fu** themselves I don't give a sh**. _I thought. I don't know but I feel like kissing her wasn't the best choice I have made. Princess seems very Upset. Wait? I thought I like Gwen now?

_Duncan's Inner voice_

_What the hell, why'd you do that, bro?_

_Who the hell are you? And why did I do what?_

_I'm your conscience, dumbass, who else would I be? And I was talking about you kissing Gwen. Now you and I both know that you still like Courtney or "Princess" as you like to call her… I mean you still even called her Princess! Why don't you just admit it!_

…_I. do. Not. Like. That Bitch. Okay?_

_Yes you do, you love it how she gets all mad and what not. You just love when she is mad, you think its hot and sure, you might think she's a bitch but she's YOUR bitch. You still LOVE her just admit it._

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_Do too! DAMN why'd I say that! Yes, I think I still do even if she is bitchy sometimes that's just her. Maybe I should go and apologize… don't you think?_

_Yes, dumbass, that is what you should do.._

_After I take A look at her laptop and PDA she seemed very happy while looking at both.. Who cares if she gets mad? I love to see her mad!_

So with that being thought, I went to her laptop. Woah. She's on Facebook! I did not know she actually gets on it I thought she was anti-social! You think you know a person… and WOW! She actually has 430 friends on Facebook! Her profile picture is really pretty… Its her smiling at her webcam… a really PRETTY/HOT smile. She actually has 200 photos of her and her friends! Then I scrolled down the page and looked at her info: employers: Lawyer of course but she isn't even one! Religious views: Christian Political views: My bed _Bla Bla Bla I thought. _

Then I finally went to her Relationship Status: Single. Oh wow. I almost forgot! I have her as a friend on Facebook! That's so weird because we used to be married… on Facebook… I guess she thought we were done so she broke it off. I even forgot we even took pictures of ourselves together! I looked at some. Some of them were very… adorable? One was me hugging her. Another was her giving me a kiss on the cheek. Another one was when we had that Dinner under the stars.. Good times. Then I looked at some of her most recent posts.

_My heart Just split in half when I saw that… _

_I hate it when you think you like a person, and it seems as if they like you too then they go around and cheat on you! WTF?_

_Sure I'm a bitch sometimes but NO ONE deserves to be treated like he just did. No one. Not even me!_

Wow. Then I looked at some of her chats people were messaging her… some from boys. Pfft. Stay away from Princess, I thought. Am I… jealous? I also looked at some of her other other pictures with some of her friends. One that interested me was the one with a boy? They were doing stupid stuff like closing their eyes and putting their thumbs down at the camera! I guess that was just one of her friends. Courtney's not like me. Another one was her with her best friend(Isabella) Jumping in the park. And people on this show thought she was just some Preppy C.I.T. with no life. It looks like she does have one. I'd even talked to her on Facebook before. I've actually looked on her page before, but it looks like she updated it.

Then I took a look at her diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Today has got to be the worst day of my friggin life. I mean I feel like my heart just split in half. I thought Duncan was different… but I guess not. Just some other scumbag that goes girl after girl after girl. ` Who knows? Maybe he'll come and apologize. I've forgive him but he has to earn my trust again. Trust is the key to any relationship. And that douchebag, Gwen, I always knew she liked him but I didn't worry because Duncan had said I was his Princess. Well I'm his anymore. There was an us. But now there isn't. And. Im not going to give a shit anymore. Why should I? He can do whatever he wants. Fuck him. Fuck Gwen too. I thought she was my friend. Sure I was being a bitch but who deserves to be treated like this? GAHH! So now I might just leave. I can't stand the humiliation. But you know what I'm not leaving. I am not weak. And I will get through this._

Wait why Am I looking at Courtney's Stuff? Why am I not going to talk to her? I'm about to do that right now!

Courtney P.O.V.

"Hi stupid confessional I'm in here because I'm bored. I am not going to say what is on my mind why should you people know? I am going to sit here and cry my eyes out. I'm going to disable this stupid camera too! Yes! I found it ha!"

So I disabled that damn camera. Then I heard a knock!

"Princess open the effing door!"

"Why should I?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, fuck it. Whatever."

So then I opened the door nevertheless to see Duncan standing. He wanted me to shut and lock the door and I did.

"Look I'm sorry for kissing Gwen. To be honest I do not know why the hell I did. She's nothing like you. I know you must feel. You must feel hurt and betrayed. Hell I would too! I don't deserve a hot, sexy girl like you. And I'm sincerely sorry."

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because I love you and you will always be my Princess."

"…Thanks….."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. But you need to prove to me you still love me."

And with that I left the room.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Okay, I'll prove it. But by doing what? I smell an idea somewhere. Then I saw Gwen coming into the room. I know what I got to do.

"Um Gwen, you and me… never met to be. Sorry, your really cool, But my heart still belongs to Courtney. Sorry for kissing you. I guess I was caught in the moment."

Then I walked away. We are too alike, never met to be. Now im going to prove to Courtney that I still love her. So I did what I did best. I got some fireworks from Chris's cabin (not knowing why the hell they were there.) and I opened the door of the plane looking into the night sky. I made the fireworks so they could say something very special. And I lit them.

"Hey Courtney, why don't look out the window?" I told her

"What the freakin ever." She replied. She looked out the window and smiled at the words she saw.

"I LOVE YOU COURTNEY. YOU+ ME FOREVER BABY! Please forgive me I was so damn stupid!-SEXY THING

3 3

Then she went to the 1st class cabin and saw some random people running with shirts that had different letters on them. The first one said I. The 2nd one said LOVE. AND THE 3RD one said PRINCESS! The fourth one said: Do you forgive me, sexy thing?"

Then she ran up to me and kissed me.

"Apology accepted." She said.

And I kissed her again. My princess.


End file.
